A New Plan Part 1
A New Plan Part 1 is the 21st episode of Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. Synopsis The Rangers Start Questioning the war and are sent to the Island Of Illision to see what happens if Zerak wins, meanwhile Zerak puts a new plan into motion. Episode "FIRE!" The Rangers shouted before suddenly a blast came out from the power blaster destroying another one of Zerak's Monsters as the rangers sighed powering down as Zeran looked on at this from the command center seeing the rangers discouragement. "I was afraid of this...My brothers's attacks have been taking a toll on the rangers." Zeran muttered shaking his head. "I know apprentice...but we can't blame them after all they still are only Teenagers." Zordon's voice boomed as Zeran sighed to himself. "Come on Smith Think, Think." He muttered poking his head trying to come up with an idea how to fix this. "Maybe I can help." Came a voice as Zeran gave a loud yelp jumped in the air looking around but seeing nothing at the moment. "What...the...hell?" Zeran asked himself panting. "Behind you." It said as Zeran turned around seeing a familiar spirit and sighed. "Spirit Of Illusion DON'T DO THAT!" He shouted as it giggled. "But why its fun." It said as Zeran groaned face palming before humphing. "No Respect." He humphed. "Perhaps I could take them to my Island and show them what will happen if Zerak wins?" The Spirit asked as Zeran let out a deep breath. "As Much as I hate this, yes lets do it." Zeran stated as the spirit nodded waving her hands before streams of energy teleported out of Ernie's Juice bar and onto a strange Island. "What the? Where the hell are we?" Luke asked before suddenly a light flashed as the rangers covered their eyes to avoid the flash from blinding them. Before the Rangers stood Angel grove...or rather a nightmarish facsimile. The city buildings looked gringy and dingy. There were no commercial ad billboards, and the people on the streets. The people wore dark grungy clothes, had wrinkled disheveled faces, And they looked around warily. Then into this scene came groups of men, women, and aliens in neatly trimmed black uniforms. On their right shoulders stood a closed fist holding an all too familiar staff. They were all chanting, "Zerak, death to free will! Zerak death to free!" and "What is true evil?" "Free will!" One phrase three words came out of all the rangers mouths. "What The Fuck." As they blinked in shock. "The hell are we looking at guys?" Jason asked in shock. "Beats the living hell out of me man." Luke answered. "Could this be what happens if Zerak wins?" Trini chimed in. "How can that be we were just fighting him he couldn't of won already." Zack stated. "This is beyond sick." Tommy said shuddering. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Julia was making her way out of class after a boring day, Zeran had to call in a sub and he was BEYOND boring however, luckily she was done for the day as she was heading towards Ernie's Juice bar suddenly three portals opened up a black shadowy one, a grey one and a golden one, the grey and golden one held the putties and Iggys while the Shadow one Julia had never seen before as she quickly threw her backpack down and got in fighting stance as some of the people who saw these creatures began fleeing for their life. "ATTACK!" The shadow creature shouted as suddenly the putties and Iggys charged in as Julia charged in after them this was going to be one of those days again. THEY GOT AN UGLY FACE! THEY GOT SOME FUNNY CLAWS! IQ LARGER THAN MOST! THEY'RE LOUD AND ANNOYING! THEY SMELL LIKE SPOILED CORPSES ON A HOT HOT SUMMER DAY! CROSS EYED AND CRAZY NUTS WHO CLAWS WILL KILL US! "HIYA! OIYA!" Julia shouted slamming an elbow into the putties gut before quickly round house kicking one to the ground as she back flipped and slammed two of the Iggys together. "Kiss and make up!" Julia stated as they dissipated upon contact as she got back in fighting stance taunting the putties and Iggy's with a "Bring it" taunt as the remaining ones charged forward. UGLY UGLY FACES ON THE GROUND! RANGERS GONNA GET YOU! WATCH THE IGGY! WATCH THE IGGY! WATCH THE IGGY! IGGY BYE BYE! CROW BRAIN DON'T MESS WITH ME! CAUSE YOU AINT GOT A CHANCE! "Try this HIYA!" Julia shouted jumping into the air and kicking a Puttie into two iggys who collided denigrating before slamming the Puttie into the tree and luckily was able to back flip in time before the assassin could cut her and smirked noticing he was trying the quick distraction attempt no luck with Julia. WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE DARK SANCTUARY! WE'RE YOU WILL SPEND YOUR DAYS SUFFERING ZERAK'S WRATH! DON'T YOU NOW YOU BETTER RUN BUT WE WON'T GIVE YOU THE CHANCE! UGLY UGLY FACES ON THE GROUND! RANGERS GONNA GET YOU! WATCH THE IGGY! WATCH THE IGGY! WATCH THE IGGY! IGGY BYE BYE! "HIYA!" Julia shouted back handing a puttie looking to see two iggys coming towards her jumping in the air as the iggys collided with one another disintegrating. Suddenly Julia was sent flying as she was sliced though by the assassin as she held her side now with a massive gash she was bleeding from panting. "Bastard..." Julia muttered collapsing onto the ground from loss of blood. "Now Chiang...time for your death don't worry I'll make it swift and painless...if i'm feeling merciful.." He said with a smirk walking forward with his blade out ready to strike. Meanwhile at Island of illusion the image had ended as Luke looked around. "Was that really what Zerak has planned? No I know he's evil but he can't be that sick!" Luke stated holding his head in shock. That's when the rangers heard foorsteps from behind a nearby bush. Zeran walked into full view. "I'm afraid Rangers that it's a shining example of what's coming if my brother wins." "Zerak...you're even more of a monster than I thought..." Tommy muttered to himself before their communicators went off as Jason answer his. "Jason here go ahead Zordon." Jason stated before Zordon's voice boomed though the communicators. "Rangers your needed back in Angel Grove Julia has run into some trouble in the form of the Night Blades." Zordon stated. Zeran's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he yelled, "THE NIGHT BLAAADES!?" "You and the rangers get back to the Command Center, NOW apprentice!" Zordon bellowed. "BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER EVERYONE, MOVE!" Zeran yelled. Everyone quickly teleported back to the command center and raced over to the viewing globe. However, things shaped up for the better as in the globe they heard. "ITS NINJA TIME!" out of no where as the assassin jumped back as four turtles landed onto the ground one of them holding their head and spoke. "Mikey, a ninja doesn't shout It's ninja time than strike..." The one with the swords said sighing. Zeran fell over in disbelief. "What the blazes?" he said. "Am...I seeing...four humanoid turtles?" Zeran asked. "Turtles Really?" The Assassin asked shaking his head. "You know I got better things to do than deal with you turtles PUTTIES IGGYS!" He shouted as another group of those creatures appeared in energy of gold and grey. "ATTACK AND TURN THOSE TURTLES INTO TURTLE SOUP!" The assassin shouted. "Dude how many times have we heard that one?!" Michelangelo asked. "Eh more than we can remember but I'm in the mood to kick some ass!" Raphael said with a smirk. "Now ELIMIN-" he started however before the Assassin could even blink the Putties had been cut into little pieces and the Iggy's were sized up causing the Assassin to blink. "Oh sorry dude were we supposed to wait till you said Go?" Michelangelo asked with a smirk. "HEY JACKASS!" A voice called the assassin turned around before suddenly the star saber stabbed in the stomach. "GAH!" The assassin coughed before the energy began going throughout his body before he exploded as at the command center Zeran flung his hands up in the air. "OH YEAH! SUCK IT NIGHT BLADE!" Zeran said before coughing. "Yes well done Julia.." Zeran said with a grin turning to the rangers to see their faces a bit pale holding their heads. "er Rangers you okay?" Zeran asked as they were holding their head. "I think so..." Luke stated before suddenly the seven of them collapsed. "RANGERS?!" Zeran shouted in shock bending down to check on them. To Be Continued. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega